


One hell of a time

by kingpanny



Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Edge is easily flustered, F/M, I believe the term for that is loli, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, and so does stretch, not going to tell you what it's a hint to because spoilers though, reader looks younger than she actually is, red and sans have a sock fetish, red is way too cocky, the title is a hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpanny/pseuds/kingpanny
Summary: You live with your uncle, a famous magi who likes to host monsters. Due to this, you end up meeting a group of skeletons, who eventually fall in love with you, one by one. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the skelebros

    Papyrus, sans, Blue and stretch were riding in Papyrus's red convertible, excited chattering coming from two of the occupants, while red and Edge were in Edges black convertible, angry yelling and grumbling coming from their car. A few examples would be "WOULD YOU NINCOMPOOPS SHUT IT!", " BUT WE'RE GOING TO MEET ONE OF THE MOST WELL KNOWN MAGI EVER.", "ISN'T THIS EXCITING, BROTHER!", and " _tibia_  honest, I agree with my bro, you two idiots should shut it." That last one resulted in groans. They were headed to the most famous magi currently alive.

   Now most of the time sans, stretch, and red wouldn't agree to see a magi, but monsters only said good things about him, and there was all three of them there to make sure nothing went wrong. red was getting a little cocky, stretch lessened his vigilance, but sans was still just as worried that something would go wrong as he usually was. Apparently, according to tori, his niece(you) was living with him, and you were a wild card.

* * *

 

     You woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, informing you that someone's at the door. "Could you please get that, I'm a little busy right now!" Your uncles voice called to you. Groaning, you got out of bed and went out into the hallway. You headed to the left, the direction of the front door. You didn't bother changing out of your PJ's, which were black Pajama pants with white cat faces on it, a shirt with the exact same style, a black cat ear headband, black fuzzy slippers with cat ears on both of them, a white cat plush, and the collar you always wear(yes, a collar, not a choker). You didn't care about strangers opinions, and If you're going for a theme you're going all out. Due to your outfit, there was awkward silence when you opened the door. The silence was broken when the short one wearing red let out a snort,then burst out laughing and the other two skeletons wearing hoodies followed suit. You cracked a smile when the tall one wearing black reddened and yelled "THIS IS INDECENT, PUT ON SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE RIGHT NOW!".

"Whatever." you said, rolling your eyes. On your way to your room you noticed uncles head peering out of the door with a curious look on his face. When he saw what you were wearing, understanding dawned on his face. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked, mostly amused but a little irritated. With as much sass as you could muster (which is quite a lot, by the way) you respond "Because I just woke up and  _someone_ was too busy to answer the door."

"Well I  _was_ busy!" he hissed.

"What's so important that you can't answer the door?" you inquire.

"There was a new magic spell in the book I was reading." he explained.

"Huh, well, I don't think our guests like standing in outside, so you should probably let them in." you tell him.

Surprise is evident on his face before it morphs into a polite smile so he can go greet his guests.

"Well, I better get changed." you mutter under your breath.

* * *

 

sans wasn't yet sure what to make of the magi's niece. She had a small magic aura, but it was nowhere near powerful enough to cause any harm. However, he knew humans didn't need magic to hurt monsters. 

stretch was a little (ok a lot) surprised that the magi had someone else in his house. "She's too young to be his wife, so she's probably his daughter" he thought. His next thought was more worrying. "What if she wants to hurt Blue...I've got to keep an eye on her".

red wasn't that worried about the mystery girl at the old mans house. He knew he could handle her if she attacked, and if he wasn't there, his brother could handle himself. He was more focused on what you were wearing. To be more specific, he noticed the collar you were wearing. It kind of reminded himself of his own collar.

 Edge was still quite flustered from the sight of you in cat pajamas, but he was able to calm down enough to speak intelligibly. Now he wanted to see what they came there for.

Blue was kind of envious of you. Those pajamas looked super comfortable. He was confused about the collar though. Wasn't that uncomfortable? He'd have to ask his brother.

Papyrus was overjoyed that there was another human here. More humans mean more new friends, and more new friends meant more fun. But for now, the reason they were here. THE TRAINING COURSE!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, so some constructive criticism would be nice. That being said, I'm really excited and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I don't have an update schedule.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons mess around at the training grounds while you eat breakfast.

      Edge was scrutinizing the training course. The training course looked kind of like a regular gym and a parkour gym , but outside. There were high-bars, rings, and beams. There was also what looked like monkey bars, except they were too far apart to be monkey bars. Edge deducted that they had something to do with the parkour aspect of it all. The last thing he noticed was the fighting ring. Edge smiled maliciously. It was going to be fun to beat Papyrus and blue. He could take both of those weaklings on at the same time and still win.

      If anyone looked into Blue's eyes, they would see stars, because that's how excited he was. Almost immediately after seeing the training course, he sprinted out into the middle of the training course and started doing pull-ups. After a few seconds Papyrus said "LET'S SEE WHO CAN DO MORE PULL-UPS, BLUE!", to which blue readily agreed. Soon after, Edge announced "I COULD EASILY BEAT THE TWO OF YOU." and joined in.

 stretch and sans were whispering together, talking about you. "i think we should keep an eye on her, after all, we don't know her intentions." sans said.

"she doesn't seem to dangerous, but we definitely should keep an eye-socket on her, just in case it's a facade." stretch replied.

"guys, all three of us our here, we'll be fine." red butted in.

"we'll definitely be able to take her down, but i'm worried she'll kill one of our bros before we take her down." sans told him.

"i don't know about you're brothers, but my bro can take care of himself." red declared.

"i'm not saying my bro can't take care of himself, but we don't know how much LV she has." sans said, concerned.

"yeah, for all we know, she could have 19 LV, and if she did, then our brothers wouldn't stand a chance." stretch confirmed.

"19 LV a bit of a  _stretch_ , ain't it?" red questioned.

"it was just hypothetical. so are you gonna keep an eye-socket out or not." stretch inquired. 

"yeah, fine, I get your point, i'll keep an eye-socket on her." red said, albeit a little grumpily.

And with that, the three skeletons preceded at the loud crash behind them.

* * *

CRASH

Edge landed on the floor, then preceded to yell at the Papyrus and Blue.

"YOU IDIOTS SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN ONTO A DIFFERENT BAR!" Edge yelled.

"BUT I WAS HERE FIRST!" Blue whined.

"WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN ONTO DIFFERENT BARS, IT'S TRUE, BUT I WAS JUST SO EXCITED!" Papyrus explained.

" _patella_ the truth, edge, it was your fault." sans said to him.

"hey, don't tell a  _fibula_ , your bros are in the wrong." red told sans and stretch.

"hey, my brother didn't make the high-bar  _sacrum_ (succumb) to the weight of your bro, red." stretch replied.

"IDIOT'S, IT WAS THEIR FAULT!" Edge practically screeched.

and the arguing went on.

* * *

 

You had changed into some punk-rock clothes, your favorite type of clothing. you never take your collar off so it was still on, too. After changing, yo went to the dining hall, which was one of those rooms with the really long tables, so you could eat breakfast. You would be more worried about the guests, except uncle was watching over them.

You finished eating breakfast when you heard a loud CRASH! come from the direction of the training grounds.

"what the hell." You mutter under your breath.

You hop out of your seat to go check on uncle to see if he's ok. If those skeletons hurt him, you'll make them pay.

 Arriving at the training grounds,you find your uncle perfectly fine, and a group of rowdy, arguing skeletons.

"Umm, what's going on here." You ask.

"They broke a high-bar, and the tall black one-I think his name is Dredge or something like that-is trying to place the blame on the tall white one and small blue one. There brothers are supporting them." Uncle explained.

"Well, this is gonna be an interesting day." You say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm making Edge too cocky, but this is how I see him(right now at least). And any puns that make it so some people don't understand the sentence will have parentheses, and what the actual word is supposed to be.


	3. chapter 3

You approach the arguing skeletons and say "Hey, skele-people, It's an easy mistake to fix."

"IT IS? WELL, IT WOULDN'T OF MATTERED TO ME EVEN IF IT WASN'T, BECAUSE I DIDN'T MAKE THE MISTAKE." Edge told you.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." You say, rolling your eyes. "Anyways, how can skeletons be so heavy. I mean, you're just a pile of bones."

"I AM NOT "JUST A PILE OF BONES"." Edge complained.

"well, we're made of magic, so we're heavier than human skeletons." sans explained.

"Huh, well, I'm curious, do you guys have p-"you start to say before being cut off.

"Where is this going, young lady?" your uncle asked.

"Oh, I'm just wondering if they have a p-" you started to say before you got cut off by your uncle again.

"Of course they don't have one, now stop asking inappropriate questions."Your uncle hissed at you, irritation lacing his words.

"So they don't have a patella?" You ask, faking confusion.

Your uncle looked dumbfounded, before his face turned into one of irritation. "Not even remotely funny." he says.

" I beg to differ." you manage to say through your chuckles.

On the sidelines, three of the sans, stretch, and red were chuckling, Edge was mortified, and Papyrus and Blue were confused.

 "i gotta admit, that was pretty funny." red told you.

"Don't encourage her." your uncle scolded him.

"YES, BROTHER, DON'T ENCOURAGE SUCH  **HORRIBLE** JOKES." Edge agreed.

"Hey, come on, It wasn't that bad, was it, handsome?" You drawled, trying to fluster him some more.

"W-WHAT! I KNOW MY LOOKS ARE IRRESISTIBLE, BUT HAVE SOME RESTRAINT!" Edge practically screeched.

You busted up laughing at him. This was gonna be a fun day.

* * *

     A little while later, you were watching Edge, Blue, and Papyrus-you learned all of their names earlier-were racing each other to see who's the fastest, while red, stretch, and sans were all talking to each other. You guessed that they were telling each other jokes, because every minute or so, a round of chuckles, and sometimes full-on laughs came from them.

 After the the trio of sunny( and one not so sunny) skeletons finished their race, red came over to you.

"hey, would you stop messing with my bro. it's not funny." he asked.

"And what'll happen if I don't?" you ask, curious what this short, chubby skeleton could do.

"well, if you don't, then  **your gonna have a BAD TIME."** Hesaid, eye-sockets going black so it was like staring into the void. It sent a chill down your spine. Despite that, you weren't scared. But if this skeleton had anything to do with the void, then it would be best to a- _void_ him.

IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Your uncle yelled.

'oh, food."you say before heading to the dining hall.

* * *

 You ate meal quickly, and then observed the skeleton's eat there meal. Edge, Blue, and Papyrus devoured their food, then went for more, while red, stretch and sans ate there's like normal people. It wasn't very entertaining to watch, so you started some conversation.

 "So, did you guys really only come to train?" I questioned.

"YES, SAHME CHALLENGED ME TO A DUEL IN A MONTH, AND I HEARD THAT THIS PLACE WAS ONE OF THE BEST PLACES TO TRAIN AROUND...THESE IDIOTS ARE JUST A BUNCH OF TAG-ALONGS." Edge explained.

"Well, that's nice." you said.

"I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO, BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO BE VISITING HERE EVERYDAY THIS MONTH." Edge announced.

Well, guess it's not just this day that's gonna be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't figured it out yet, reader is a troll to her uncle.Also, Sahme is underfell Undyne.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue teasing Edge, and get revenge on red.

The next day, you woke up to the doorbell ringing again. What's up with this skeletons sleeping schedules? Despite reds threat, you were still gonna mess with his brother, which is why you were wearing a cat outfit. It was an almost skintight onesie with a hoodie that has cat ears attached to it. You had whiskers drawn on your face too. reds threat only spurred you on. In fact, you were going to prank him, by pretending to slip with a pie full of  _hot sauce_ , "accidentally" throwing it in his face. You weren't sure how much it was going to hurt, since he didn't have eyeballs, but he  _threatened_ you, so he deserves it.

You walked to the door, opened it and looked at them till your gaze found Edge. His face was ridiculously red. You smiled coyly at him, and purred "meow~" His already red face reddened even further, before he shouted "I'M GOING TO TRAIN" before running into the house past you. Papyrus and Blue ran off after him, eager to train, while sans and stretch were metaphorical butts off. The last skeleton was giving you an eyeless death glare...well, the best death glare a skeleton with an ever-present smile can give.

You couldn't wait for Edge to react to your skeleton pajamas.

* * *

 sans, stretch, and red were all huddled together again, but there wasn't as many jokes as before.

" you shouldn't of threatened her, red" sans said, worry in his voice." what if she tells her uncle and he attacks us, or she attacks us."

"nah, she looked scared when i threatened her." red told sans.

"she could still tell her uncle." stretch complained.

"all three of us our here, we could take him...besides, i could probably take him by myself." red bragged.

"you know, red, that cocky attitude is gonna get you dusted." sans warned red.

"it already has." red replies, sadness entering his voice.

"well, don't repeat your mistake." sans advised.

* * *

 You had the pie ready, you just had to wait to announce dessert. Your uncle knew you didn't usually have dessert for lunch, so you were hoping he would think you were being nice to the skeletons. HAH! you nice? you're the biggest troll ever. You'd have to act fast so Uncle wouldn't be able to stop you, considering it's his favorite thing(to fail to) do.

"well, I baked a pie so I'm going to go get it." you announced.

Your uncle shot you a look, one that says "you better not be doing what I think you're doing".

"I'll come with you." he says.

"No, we need someone watching over the guests." you say, trying to convince him to stay.

He looked over at Edge and red, before conceding. "Fine, but don't cause any trouble."

You smile, then walk into the kitchen to get the pie. You find it, then check it to make sure you didn't miss anything. You didn't. You headed over to the dining table, pie in hand, before purposefully tripping yourself, and threw the pie in his face. red splattered all over red, and a few seconds later, he started screaming. well, looks like it hurts skeletons a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hanging out with my family, so it took me a while to get to this. Also, I wasn't planning on reader pranking red, so you can thank Punny_Fan for that.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is underfell Toriel. I'm also curious if Duckie Dragon will know where I got the name from :)

red tried to wipe it off, but that just made his phalanges hot-sauce stained. He was still making pained sounds, but he was no longer screaming. You expected him to be screaming longer(well, once you learned that it did hurt him). Your Uncle went to get a kitchen towel to wipe the hot sauce up, Blue and papyrus went to go help your uncle, Edge looked extremely upset, while sans and stretch stared, dumbfounded. You just busted up laughing, even though it was a pretty mean thing to do. stretch and sans turned to look at you when you busted up laughing, both of them still looking quite shocked. You calmed yourself down before Uncle came back.

"You should try and wash the hot-sauce out." he told red, then shot you a glare, making you flinch.

"and you, young lady... go to your room." he told you, making you snort. Go to your room? That's the best thing he could think of?

Welp, guess you were going to your room.

* * *

 After red recovered from hot-sauce in the eye-sockets, sans and stretch pulled him into a huddle.

"we told you that you shouldn't of threatened her." sans said.

"i'm going to kill her." red growled.

"no, you've already done enough. do you want her to do something worse?" stretch questioned.

"if she can only come up with stupid, embarrassing, and painful pranks, then i don't care what she does." red, once again, growled.

"you better not do anything, or we'll tell Rose." sans threatened.

red started sweating a little bit, before replying. "ok, ok, i'll back off...but if she does something again, she's dead."

* * *

 

You lounged around in your room, wondering what the skelebros were going to do. red was probably... well, you didn't know red that well, but you guessed he'd be pretty angry. You know your uncle was, but his anger will dissipate when you tell him why you did it. With that thought in mind, you read a book to pass the time, until uncle came. You sat there for a while, reading about ancient magi, and their "terrible" foes, when your uncle came in.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, the angriest you've ever seen him.

"red threatened me." You explained.

Your uncles face morphed into a look of surprise, before becoming a look of anger again. "I'm going to go and...talk to him."

"ok." you reply.

* * *

 

Your uncle walked up to red, his anger barely concealed. 

"what is it?" he inquired.

"You threatened my niece." Uncle hissed at red.

"umm, no." red said, not sounding the least bit convincing.

Uncle growled at him, then said" If you threaten my niece one more time, I'll kill you, and the rest of you won't be allowed here."

And with that, he stocked off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not think of a better punishment since reader doesn't own any electronics, so...


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train with Papyrus and Blue, and get pranked by red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've gotten this out sooner, but I wrote a one-shot. Go check it out if you haven't already. Warning: It is Horrortale, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read it.

red was still angry at you, but he knew how to get his revenge. He's already gotten it, he just needs to wait for you to notice. And then he can en-

"you know, i don't really think she intends to hurt any of us." stretch said, interrupting reds thoughts.

"probably not, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on her." sans replied.

"i'm pretty sure she's the devil incarnate." red told the two of them.

"nah, that's you." stretch joked.

"haha, very funny." red growled, looking at stretch threateningly. stretch backed away, causing reds perma-smile to grow a little.

"come on guys, be nice." sans scolded.

"hey, here she comes now." stretch informed them.

" **seriously**." red growled, a second before teleporting away.

* * *

 You went outside and saw red disappear. Huh, so he has teleportation magic. That would be annoying in a battle if he has any fighting skills. You decide to go and talk to stretch and sans.

"Ello there. Is red still mad at me for the pie incident?" You question.

"of course he is. he doesn't forgive very easily." stretch replied.

"you should keep watch. he'll probably try to get you back somehow." sans advised.

"dually noted." You reply. And with that, you head over to the training skeletons.

Edge notices you coming over and says "DID YOU COME OVER HERE TO ADMIRE MY PHYSIQUE?"

You look at him and reply "I'm always doing that~", effectively flustering him, which always makes you laugh.

"HELLO THERE, HUMAN!" Papyrus greets you.

"HI!" Blue says from behind Papyrus.

"Let me train with you guys!" You suggest, putting on a bright smile.

"OF COURSE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Papyrus says.

"I AGREE!" Blue agrees.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Edge yells, glaring at you. "SHE'LL JUST DISTRACT ME!"

"Sorry Edge, but the majority vote is that I'm gonna train with you." You tell him, smirking smugly.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MAJORITY VOTE!" Edge says, glare getting angrier.

"EDGE, STOP BEING SO MEAN." Blue whined, using his best sad face(It's the best sad face you can get with a perma-smile) on Edge.

"YOU THINK LOOKING LIKE THAT WILL CONVINCE ME!" Edge frustration evident in his voice.

"Oh, but if you agree, then I'll let you do all sorts of things to me~ of course, I'd let you do them even if you don't agree~" You purr, watching in delight as his face reddens.

"I'M NOT TRAINING WITH YOU!" He yells before running off.

"Welp, that's a shame. Let's get training!" You holler.

* * *

 

The skeletons are gone now, and it's bed time. It's strange, you really thought red was gonna prank you. You walk to your room and start getting ready for bed. You went to put your socks on(Yes, you wear socks to bed, deal with it), you noticed an extreme lack of socks.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"


	7. chapter 7

red was very happy with himself. He stole your socks, which should annoy you, and it means more socks for his collection. Granted they're better when they're actually on a pair of legs. He just hopes Edge won't find his sock collection and throw it out again.

* * *

 

You had to go shopping now. After all, you need proper sleep wear, so you're currently browsing the sock section. You were looking around, picking socks you thought looked cute when you saw them-Skeleton themed socks. You rushed over, picked them up, and looked them over. They weren't exactly what you would call cute, in fact, they looked more likely to entice someone. Now you need to get an entire set of skeleton themed Pajamas.

* * *

 

Edge was relieved you didn't show up at the door in scandalous Pajamas. Only relieved, not sad at all. Instead, It was your uncle. "LET US GO TRAIN!" He called out, zipping past your uncle and to the training grounds. He arrived, and immediately started lifting weights.

"WAIT UP!" Papyrus's voice called from behind him. Ugh, he hated that cheery fool.

"LET'S SEE WHO CAN HOLD A PLANK THE LONGEST!" Blue shouted. He hated him even more than Papyrus. Never the less, he's not one to back down from a challenge.

"IT'S OBVIOUSLY ME, BUT I'LL OBLIGE YOU AND PARTICIPATE ANYWAY." He bragged, before dropping into plank position.

 "MWEHEHE, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL BEAT YOU!" Blue said.

"NYEHEHE, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WIN!" Papyrus told them.

Heh, Edge will show them, He's gonna win...Papyrus won.

* * *

 

You were strolling through the pajama section, but you couldn't find anything skeleton themed. It was getting quite annoying. You might have to go to a different store. As you wearing nearing the end of the Pajama section, you saw it. A smile bloomed on your face. It was pretty small, in fact, if you wore it, it would probably be skin tight, but that's fine with you. The pants would be a little itsy bit short, but the socks would cover that. The sleeves of the shirt also ended a little earlier than you wanted too, but you would fix that with gloves. Time to find some skeleton themed gloves.

* * *

 

sans went to your uncle and asked, "hey, where's your niece? i haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, she went shopping." He replies.

"This early in the morning?" sans questions, confused since you're always in your pajamas when you open the door. Maybe that's just to fluster Edge.

"Yeah, she set an alarm to wake her up early. I've got to make lunch, so see you later." Your uncle told him.

What were you shopping for?

* * *

 

You groaned in annoyance. The store didn't have any skeleton themed gloves, which meant you had to go to a different store. As you get into your car, the phone your uncle let you borrow buzzed. He should really just let you get your own one. You looked at it, seeing that uncle texted you.

"Why have you been gone for so long? It shouldn't take that long to buy socks." His text said.

You responded "Sorry, I saw an outfit theme I really want to buy, so I'm buying it, and it's taking a while to find all the pieces. I probably won't be home for lunch."

And then you drive to the next store.

* * *

 

"i wonder what she's shopping for?" sans thought out loud.

red was pretty sure he knew what you were shopping for. He snickered at the thought.

"what's so funny, red?" stretch asked.

"nothing." red replied.

"did you do something, red?" sans questions.

"just got revenge for the pie incident." red explained.

"oh, and how did you do that?" sans asked, irritation leaking into his voice.

"oh, nothing important." red said, trying to deflect the question.

"but i also wanna know." stretch said.

red sighed inwardly. He was obviously gonna have to tell them.

"i stole all her socks." red told them, blushing a little.

They both looked at him, surprise evident on their faces.

"LUNCH IS READY!" your uncle called, to which red gladly takes his leave.

* * *

 

It took you three different stores, but you found them. You found your skeleton themed gloves. As you were admiring them, your stomach growled. You were right, you weren't gonna get back in time for lunch. You go to the check-out, buy your gloves, and head to your car. Your stomach grumbled again, and you looked at your phone to see the nearest fast food places, And headed to the best one.

* * *

 

Papyrus was a little sad. You weren't here to see them off. Despite that little bit of sadness, he went about his goodbyes to your uncle just as cheerily as he usually would. Next time, he wanted to train with you some more. Maybe he could show you some of his magic attacks! He smiled at the thought, and left your house not so sad.

* * *

 

It was weird, an entire day without those skeletons. It's weird how fast you got used to them. You walked through the front door and called out "I'm home!"

Your uncle came out of the kitchen and asked "What outfit could be so important that you spent so much time shopping for it?"

You showed him the socks and replied "Do you understand now?"

Your uncle burst out laughing.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are gonna start coming out slower(I'm kinda binge reading a fanfic and it's really distracting).

You woke up, stretched, and smiled at the thought of how Edge will react. Walking to the door, you bounced in anticipation, a huge smile on your face. You open up the door, and as expected, Edges face lit up red. Unexpectedly, red, sans and stretch's faces all lit up red too. You smiled. It seems you can get four of the six skeletons with this outfit. Papyrus was completely oblivious to what you were wearing, heading off to the training grounds, calling out " HUMAN, I WISH TO SHOW YOU MY MAGIC ATTACKS!" 

"I have to get into real clothes first, so wait a little bit, please." You requested, excitement leaking into your voice. You were finally going to get to see their magic. Well, Papyrus's magic, but you assume that their magic is pretty similar.

"OK, HUMAN." Papyrus says, smile growing especially bright.

* * *

 

Papyrus was really happy. He's going to get to spend more time with his second human friend. The only problem's that Edge is glowering at him more than usual. He tries his best to be friends with everyone, but he usually fails when it comes to Edge. Even so, It's usually not this bad.

* * *

 

You come back out in regular clothes, and follow Papyrus out to the target range(Yes, their's a target range at your house). Once there, Papyrus turns towards you and announces "HUMAN, IT IS TIME I SHOW YOU MY AMAZING MAGIC ATTACKS AND EXCELLENT AIM."

You smile at him and gesture for him to continue. Seeing your gesture, he summons a volley of bones(one for each target) and sends them flying. Each and every one of them lands near the center, except for one, which landed dead center. You ooh and ah, pretending to be more enthusiastic than you actually are. You don't want to hurt Papyrus's feelings after all, And you actually are impressed with his accuracy. Papyrus "NYEHEHE'S at your reaction, a proud smile on his face.

"PFFFFFT, I CAN DO WAY BETTER THAN THAT." Edge says, glaring harshly at Papyrus.

"Really? Then can you prove it?" You say, staring at him skeptically. It would be pretty hard to beat him. Granted,  _you_   could if you wanted to.

"OF COURSE I CAN, AND I'LL PROVE IT!" He replies, irritation in his voice. Edge summons a volley of bones, and surprisingly enough, all but two land dead center.

"Me oh my." You say, thoroughly surprised.

"NYEHEHEHE, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!" He tells you, posing. Well, it appears his skills surpass Papyrus's. Or maybe it was luck.

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN BEAT BOTH OF YOU." Blue announces, walking up to the three of you.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, I CANNOT BE BEAT!" Edge yells at Blue.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN BEAT YOU, EDGE." Papyrus comments.

"I have an idea." You say, gathering your attention.

"WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?" Papyrus questions.

"Why don't you guys take turns, and whoever gets the most bones dead center wins. Three turns for each of you. Oh, and Edge. If you win I'll model for you in my skeleton PJ's." You say, giving Edge a sly wink. As expected, his face lights up red.

"W-WELL, I EXCEPT THE CHALLENGE, WHICH I WILL OBVIOUSLY WIN, BUT I DON'T WANT SUCH A SCANDALOUS THING AS A PRIZE." Edge says.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Blue says, smile wider than usual.

"YES, I AGREE." Papyrus agrees.

 And they start taking their turns. Blue goes first, not getting a single one in the center, to which Edge taunts him. Then it's Papyrus's turn, who gets two in the center. Then it's Edge's turn, And he also gets two, much to his immense displeasure.This happens two more times with each of them, with varying results.

The end results had Blue with 3, Papyrus with 7, and Edge with 8. You smiled, remembering what you offered him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to model my PJ's for you." You ask in your most sultry tone, getting up in his personal space.

"NO. I'M LEAVING!" He says, rushing off.

"Maybe next time" You mutter, watching him run off.


End file.
